nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Portugal
Portugal '''is one of the countries that have already competed in the North Vision Song Contest. To date Portugal has participated four times. In the beginnings of the Contest the Portuguese broadcaster '''RTP had complained about the unfairness. But this isn't the case anymore. The financial situation of the country doesn't allow it to hold big National Selections so the singers and songs are mostly chosen internally. After NVSC5 the head of delegation was changed. North Vision Song Contest 1 Portugal debuted in the first edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The internally selected singer Diego Faria with his song "Elas Ficam Loucas" was the first singer to represent Portugal at the contest. He passed the Semi Final and reached the 6th place in the Grand Final. North Vision Song Contest 2 In the second edition of the contest the female singer Rita Redshoes with her song "Choose Love" was selected. She passed the Semi Final and got the 11th place in the Grand Final. Another singer was supposed to represent Portugal but his song was published too soon so he got disqualified from the contest. From this edition Portugals Radio Stations started to broadcast all the songs of the other nations to popularize the contest in the country. The North Vision Song Contest was criticized by many Portuguese people because of unfairness. at the press conference in Reykjavík.]] North Vision Song Contest 3 Portugal confirmed for the third edition of the contest. There were rumours that Ana Free could be the next representative of the country. On the 20th of June RTP 'confirmed that Ana Free will represent Portugal in the contest with her song "Electrical Storm". North Vision Song Contest 4 performing live at the second Semi Final in Gothenburg.]]On 11th of July RTP stated that Portugal will most likely withdraw from the contest due to the lack of money. Fans of the contest were shocked and started discussions and protests on the social media. Just one day later Portugal confirmed its participation in the North Vision Song Contest 4. Newspapers say that RTP planned to get attention from the public. Heads of the broadcaster didn't state the issue yet. However Portugal has its first National Selection in its history in the contest. The Selection is called A canção de Portugal and it includes three different songs by different artists. The winner of the selection was Lucas Lucco. Due to the fact that RTP made a mistake the female singer Raquel Guerra was chosen to represent the country with her song "Desencontros" in the contest. North Vision Song Contest 5 For the fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest RTP decided to hold a National Selection. Twelve different Portuguese artists will compete against each other in nine duels and one final. The winner of the selection was Adriana Lua with her song "Vem Que Eu Quero Te Amar". 'Duels *In the sixth duel there was a voting tie. In that case the professional jury decided the winner. In that case Ava Inferi won with their song "The Living End". 'Final' Results Commentators & Spokespersons Portuguese Charts Week #1 (26.09.13-04.10) Category:Countries